Torchwood Factory, Gallifrey Device and Awoken
by Master Hyde
Summary: When Rose Tyler fails her Torchwood exam, she and her friends are sent to the one place where failures go... and she finds one person, who is not who he appears to be... ((reviews are welcome!))
1. Torchwood Factory

Torchwood Factory

"_Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice, as the story we knew of sugar and spice."_

There's long been rumors as to how exactly rainbows are made on earth. While a great amount of studying shows that all light is used to create the rainbows. However, no one knows how an individual spectrum is made. Supplies are never seen being brought in, leaving not a clue as to what goes into a rainbow. To become an employer of the lower factory means sacrificing any life outside the dark walls that surrounds Torchwood. One theory was purposed, thoughts of another unknown Time Lord destined to create the spectra instead of rule over time.

None of them could be further from the truth….

"_But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it. With the help of the magic of the TARDIS Device."_

"C'mon Jane! We're going to be late for our final test!" Rose called to a friend of hers. She was older now in her last years of Torchwood training. She like all the other trainees was terribly nervous of the final test. Those who passed were granted freedom into the world and to advance in the ranks. Those who failed their tests were looked down upon in the worst of ways, shunned and hated.

Rose moved to the side as Jane, a tall yet fairly skinny trainee stands beside her and gives a worried attempt at a smile. "What's the matter? Scarred of getting a dead end job on recon?" Rose asked. "No, it's just… what if I fail? What if I don't fail but do just bad enough to get hated by everybody?" Rose gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder. "We're not going to fail you dolt. I'm sure I will at least pass. Thanks to the tips from Captain Jack." Jane rolls her eyes. "Oh sure that reassures me…."

"Places! Places!" Ianto yelled and walked in front of the trainees holding a pad with the names of the Torchwood trainees. Rose was surprised it wasn't Jack running the test. "Your educators are on the far end of the field. Do not; I repeat, DO NOT go too far west. If they lose sight of you for even a second you will be failed immediately. Jane Hearts, you're up first." Jane swallows hard and runs off onto the field with her gun. Expertly hitting the targets and dodging attacks. That is, until a bullet hit her in the leg and everyone cringed as they heard a loud, hollow SNAP followed by an unending piercing scream. Jane's leg was broken from a far fall. Rose covered her eyes as a 25 year old guy named Strike Raid refused to go out on the field. "No." Strike yelled. "Get the FUCK onto that field before I fail you myself!" Ianto yelled menacingly. "Fine!" Strike spat back and ran out onto the field and stopped by Jane. "What are you doing? You'll be failed like me." Strike just helped Jane up and glared at the judges. Three zeros.

Rose stood shocked, hardly hearing her name called, she ran out onto the field and hit the targets expertly before taking out her other targets. She ran towards the copter and just when she was about to jump, she tripped and with a flash of intense fear, she quickly got onto her feet. _Maybe that didn't count as a failure. I can still run. _Rose thought and looked to the judges. Three zeros…. Rose started crying there. She failed her best friend…. She failed Captain Jack. Heartbroken and sobbing, she walked over to where Jane and strike were. "You did great." Strike said reassuringly. Rose helped walk Jane to the van where the test failures were to go where three Torchwood agents were standing, one of them just happened to look up as the trio walked out into the open.

"Hey boss, we got the useless trainees. I think it's time to get to work." A female Torchwood agent steps up. "You, get in the van. NOW!" She yelled. Rose and the others get in the back and the door is slammed shut. "At least we can talk now." Strike whispered. But they had nothing to talk about.

"_Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy, far beyond that of Torchwood's mythology. It's easy to misjudge that secret institute with its alluring décor, and social psychology."_

It was night when the door to the van opened. A pair of blue eyes peered in and stopped on Rose momentarily. Rose just stared back and the door was slammed shut again. A few hours later the door opened at the three were ordered to get out. Rose looked the agents in the eyes each chance she got but none of them were the blue eyed agent from before. "I know this place….. I think we're in Torchwood!" Rose whispered. "Impossible, we were traveling for way too long. We must be far away from where we were before." Rose just shrugs as they enter a large open room with multiple others who failed their tests.

"I'm pretty sure you know where you are. Stupid trainees, you're in the Factory. You will never leave the Factory. Even though you're called useless, that's not true! You get to help us make rainbows! Doesn't that excite you? And every trainee is so speechless when entrusted with the task." An agent walked up onto the scaffolding. Rose noticed that it was the blue eyed agent from before; she felt her mind race as she recognized that voice. "Now, who would like to go first?" Strike stepped forwards. "What did those horrible people do?!" The masked agent ripped off his mask revealing more than his blue eyes. Rose felt her knees weaken as she realized who this was.

It was Captain Jack Harkness. But HOW?! Jack couldn't be this evil. A neglected brother perhaps? But that's all Rose could think about. HOW?! As everyone screamed and ran for the exits, Torchwood agents pushed them back. Jack was laughing and it was cut short when Rose yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Jack looked down at Rose; his blue eyes showed no emotion as Rose continued to yell. "I thought you cared for me! After all I tried, after all the care you gave me! I treated you like my brother, and you treated me like your sister! You were my brother to me!" Rose stopped to catch her breath and looked into jack's eyes, straight through them and deep into Jack Harkness himself where she found no emotion, no love, and no care. All of the sympathy and love for Rose was deleted by her failure.

Very slowly however, they glared at Rose. Pure, seething hate erupted from Jack's mouth in return. "I DID LOVE YOU! I TRIED SO HARD FOR YOU IN HOPES THAT YOU WOULD PASS YOUR TEST! IT WAS UP TO YOU TO SAVE YOURSELF! You had it in you kid. I knew what they did here." Jack shook his head remembering his anger for a moment. "YOU RUINED ME! NOW I'LL RUIN YOU! Agents! The dark haired one! There! Him first!" The three jumped back as the agents advance, pushing Rose and Jane to the side. Strike is dragged to a large device with shackles up and open.

There was rust on it despite the rest of it being shiny and clean. Rose could only watch as Strike was chained to the machine and the chains go tight, stretching each of his limbs out. "We find it works better if the ribs are broken." Jack said with a dark glint in his eyes and the machine started rotating Strike's limbs. His screams topped the pops of his ribs and bones breaking that went to a quite rattle of death. The clasps open and Strike fell into the crusher beneath the machine. Rose was swaying on her feet and her vision blacked out.

"_In the Torchwood Factory, where your fears and horrors come true,_

_In the Torchwood Factory, where not a single soul gets through,_

_In the Torchwood Factory, where your fears and horrors come true."_

"Rose, get up!" Rose opened her eyes and got up remembering where she was. Agents were advancing slowly, pushing them back to the wall. "I have a plan. Clear, run, fall, complete." Rose whispered and Jane nodded. "One…. Two… THREE!" Jane yelled and everyone ran towards the scaffolding. Rose began pounding on the door as Jack was blocked off from reaching her. Rose kept pounding until the door opened and she ran inside. Jack broke through the wall that prevented him from reaching Rose and raced after her.

Rose just focused on running, she looked back to make sure the unstable Captain was still behind her. And he was catching up quickly, his anger driven by Rose's failure. Both were sweating and almost out of breath. Rose turned to the idea of hiding but she struck that idea down as insane as Jack Harkness may be. Jack wasn't too far behind the other and Rose found a vent that she stopped at. She looked back one last time and jumped in. Looking up she saw Jack, he was unable to follow. But Jack just smiled menacingly. "You moron! You never did a good sense of direction!" Jack yelled and Rose looked down. She was back in the TARDIS Device room. Rose screamed in pain as she was hit with an electrical wire and she was chained to the TARDIS Device. Rose was lifted up until she was face to face with a Torchwood agent. His coat was burned at the bottom edges, his hair was a mess, and his face had some cuts from the resistance from the others. The only clue Rose had as to who this used to be were the blue eyes focused on her. "Any last words you miserable, useless, whore of a trainee?" Rose held her head high, trying to hold onto as much dignity as she could. "You have beautiful eyes…." She said clearly so only he could hear her… and what Rose saw, was a little bit of regret as his hand pushed the button to start the TARDIS Device.

"_In the Torchwood Factory…. Where failures pay their toll…"_


	2. Gallifrey Device

_**Gallifrey Device**_

_*__**Deep in the pages of history***_

_***Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery***_

_***A late night story buried far away***_

_***Until it once again sees the light of day***_

The darkness flooded his victim's eyes as he felt a cold knife slip into his open cut…. The one doing this glared when he refused to scream. "In the Torchwood Factory…." The one refused to scream as he felt his energy getting sapped away from the machine. "Where failures pay their toll….." The manager laughs and his eyes shut…. He's not dead but passed out from the pain. The one laughing reveals himself to be Captain Jack. Jack laughs darkly as he watched the machine retract its claws and the one hooked up to the Torchwood Device falls to the ground. "How could you do this?" Jack glares downwards and takes out a knife. "To rid the world of failures like you!" Jack spoke coldly as he brought the knife down into his victim's throat. "Another day of failures and bloodshed…. I don't know if I can keep doing this." Jack thought and then got an idea…. He'll find someone to take over for him. And he knew just the person, or in this case, Time Lord.

_***When the little boys and girls turn out all the lights***_

_***And tell the story of a factory as black as night***_

_***The luxury of time travel comes at a price***_

_***Just ignore the screams and don't think twice***_

The TARDIS appeared at Torchwood a few minutes after Jack called The Doctor. "Hey Jacky-boy!" Jack groaned in response and gets up. "Still calling me that huh?" The Doctor laughs and looks around when a scream pierces the air. "Where are we?" That was when The Doctor saw it…. The darkness in Jack's eyes meant he wasn't lying when he said that he lost it. "We are in the Torchwood Factory…" The Doctor started backing away as Jack got closer to him. "Jack you're insane!" Jack laughs and looks at the knife used to kill Rose when she failed her exam. "I know, I find it a nice little change. And also I need someone to replace me." The Doctor looks at him confused, "What do you mean?" Jack walks over to him and whispers in his ear. "I killed Rose…." The Doctor's eyes widen in anger and fear. "I'm not replacing you!" The Doctor pushes Jack away but Jack injects him with a needle causing him to pass out. "In the Torchwood Factory… where your fears and horrors come true…."

The Doctor awoke chained to the Torchwood Device. Jack stood in front of him with a dark smile, which alone made The Doctor panic. "Jack stop this madness now!" Jack glares and rolls his eyes. "Can't you see Doctor? I'm getting sick and tired of hearing those pleas and screaming. I need you to replace me." The Doctor refuses again as Jack continues speaking. "I can't believe that you won't agree…. The world will suffer from this and it's your fault!" Jack yelled and The Doctor looked away as he whispered. "I'll take your place Jack." Jack lets The Doctor go and walks to the balcony as multiple large containers of different colors glowed below them. "Look at that Doctor… all this has been extracted from the device. We call it the Torchwood Device." The Doctor looked at Jack with a confused look. "I think I could go with a different name now that you're in charge." Jack thought about it for a bit before getting an idea. "How about the Gallifrey Device?" The Doctor smiled darkly. "Perfect…" Jack laughs evilly and it echoes through the facility.

_***You've proven to yourself and to all of us***_

_***That you're not fit to be a Time Lord***_

_***You don't even deserve that name you bare***_

_***When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare***_

4 years later

Outside of the factory and back at the field were we saw Rose, Jane and Striker failed their exams, Jenny is standing there looking at where she saw her friend fail. "No… I REFUSE TO TAKE MY EXAM!" Jenny screams and a gun is pointed at her. Jenny kicks the gun away and gets running but she's hit and knocked out. Jenny awakes in darkness with the sound of insane laughter and screams around her… she's heard about this place but she couldn't quite place it. "Welcome to the Factory…. Where failures pay their toll…." Jenny looked into a pair of brown eyes; no… it couldn't be…. It can't be! "Doctor! We got a runner!" Jack yells and The Doctor turns and runs off with Jack into the darkness. Jenny looked on with fear. How is this possible? The Doctor couldn't get this insane after all this time?! Maybe even worse than The Master, but STILL! This wasn't right… where was he? What was going on with Jack and The Doctor? AND WHY ARE BAD DAYS ALWAYS TUESDAY?!

_***All of the failures help to fuel success***_

_***In the bloody and visceral timed game of chess***_

_***And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price***_

_***Now accept your fate and die in the Gallifrey Device***_

Jenny runs off but in a split second slips and lands on the floor…. In a puddle of red. It was too watery to be blood, so what was it? Jenny followed the puddle to a large glass container with the same container. "So, this is how rainbows are made… I always thought it was the light but it's not… they're killing everyone to make rainbows…." That was when a gun was fired and it hit the glass getting Jenny's attention. "Who are you?!" Jenny yelled and someone walks out with a gun in his hand. His hood up so his face is not seen. He commands her to follow him and Jenny nods running after him. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Jack screams and The Doctor runs after them along with Jack behind him. The hooded figure pulls Jenny into a dark corridor as Jack and The Doctor run by. "Why are you helping me? I'm just a failure." Jenny said sadly and the gun is handed to her and a Laser Screwdriver is extended. "You can't hide from me!" Jack yells and the hooded figure fires a shot and runs off taking Jenny with him. They stop as they meet another hooded figure, a woman this time and she almost looks like Jenny but with rainbow hair that used to be blonde. "Out here!"

_***Phantom screams echo through the ruined facility***_

_***A horrible silence builds and eerie tranquility***_

_***The souls of many innocent fill the air and the hope that they all died with scattered here and there***_

_***A mighty machine built within the wake***_

_***Of a long dead dream, little demon awake***_

_***The citizens sleep, never quite knowing when***_

_***The device will reawaken hungry again***_

_***You've proven to yourself and to all of us***_

_***That you're not fit to be a Time Lord***_

_***You don't even deserve that name you bear***_

_***When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare***_

_***All of the failures help to fuel success***_

_***In the bloody and visceral timed game of Chess***_

_***And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price***_

_***Now accept your fate and die in the Gallifrey Device***_

"Let's get out of here!" Jenny runs out the door and into the blinding light realizing they were just in Torchwood. "I can't believe we got her out…." The man said as he put his Laser Screwdriver away and the women laughs. "Yeah me too… just seeing The Doctor in that state was horrid. I never knew Jack was still running the factory after he thought I died in there by his Torchwood Device." Jenny looked up at those words…. She was told about her failure and how she was never found after she went to Torchwood that same day. "Who are you?" Jenny asked and the woman removes her hood to reveal her face. It was Rose Tyler. The one who survived the Torchwood Factory.

"Y-you're Rose… correct?" Rose nods and smiles while the other looks around before whispering something in Rose's ear before running back inside Torchwood while Rose stays back with Jenny. "How did you survive?" Jenny asked and Rose smirks. "That wasn't me. It was a copy of me that I was able to take my exam because I already took it but didn't tell Jack or Ianto." Rose explained and Jenny nods understanding how Jack was fooled by that trick. "But how did The Doctor fall to the darkness?" Jenny asked curiously making Rose look away. "Jack couldn't handle the job anymore and resigned his position to The Doctor. After renaming the Torchwood Device they began killing more then what they were doing. Haven't you noticed the number of rainbows lately?" Jenny shook her head and Rose looked towards the door. Something isn't right… soon we'll all end up in the device…." Rose spoke with a dark tone as she gets up and walks towards the door. Jenny stops her as she realizes what's going on. Rose was being called back in. Rose pulls away and runs inside as she runs off as the call began hitting her as well.

It's a few weeks later when Rose fell into the darkness and now by herself Absentia, aka, Jenny, began walking into the factory heavily armed and highly alert. Rose laughs and Jack's laughter mixes with it. "Where are you?!" Jenny yells as she looks around in the darkness, the smell of death was making her breathing impossible to do easily. "Jack! Rose! Where are you?!" Jenny turns around when Rose steps out with a dark gleam in her eyes and a knife in her hand. "Why Jenny…. So nice of you to join us…. Now you can become one of us…" Jenny turns and runs before realizing this was where the Gallifrey Device was. "No… no this isn't right. I should be at the reactor…." Jack grabs her gun from behind and throws it to the side. "You're not going anywhere…. You're nothing but a useless failure!" Jenny looked around trying to find an exit but couldn't. "It can't end like this!" Jenny pleaded and that was when The Doctor stepped out, visible darkness in his eyes as Jack hooks her to the Gallifrey Device.

_***I don't even remember my past***_

_***I don't remember who I used to be***_

_***I don't even remember my friends of old***_

_***I don't remember my destiny***_

_***My life was perfect until I saw the dark***_

_***What I've become? I have no idea.***_

_***I only know one simple thing***_

_***The name they gave me: Absentia!***_

The Doctor walks to a lever and pulls it, causing Jenny to be lifted up and the chains grew tighter, and Jenny fights the urge to scream as Jack holds the controller with the button that will activate the Gallifrey Device.

_***You've proven to yourself and to all of us***_

_***That you're not fit to be a Time Lord***_

_***You don't even deserve that name you bear***_

_***When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare***_

_***All of the failures help to fuel success***_

_***In the bloody and visceral timed game of Chess***_

_***And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price***_

_***Now accept your fate and die in the Gallifrey Device***_

Rose snaps out of the trance just before Jack goes to push the button. The Doctor glares and jumps down from the scaffolding and nods to Jack to push the button but is stopped by Jenny targeting him. The Doctor notices and walks over taking the controller as Jack snaps out of his trance as the Gallifrey Device starts up and the Device unfolds, two needles are about to be stabbed into her chest as Rose begins to sneak over and grab Jenny's gun.

_***I don't even recognize your legend's name***_

_***When you hide it behind that mask of shame***_

_***You don't even deserve that name you bear***_

_***You used to be a legend, the Oncoming Storm!***_

_***All of the failures help to fuel success***_

_***In your bloody and visceral timed game of Chess***_

_***And then you sit upon your throne and you roll your diamond dice***_

_***And you send us all to die in your Gallifrey Device!***_

The machine is stopped when Rose fires her gun disabling the controller and the machine. The Doctor looks to Rose and glares before seeing that she wasn't in her trance. Jack shook his head and fell back into the trance. His control was harder to escape from because he was here for many years. That was when Jenny's eyes turned dark…. She fell into the darkness just like the rest…. But there's one more here…. Someone with a Screwdriver…. A former enemy of The Doctor that helped Jenny and Rose escape from the Factory before…. "Doctor! It's over. Surrender now and I won't have to destroy the Factory!" The Doctor turns and glares. "Who are you?" The hooded man takes off his hood and raises his Laser Screwdriver, "I'm surprised you don't recognize you're old friend. But, in case you don't remember me, I'm The Master."

***In the Rainbow Factory, where fears and horrors come true***

***In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through***

***In the Rainbow Factory, where failures pay their toll***

***Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control...** *****


	3. Awoken

_**Awoken**_

No one remembered what happened after The Factory exploded. All they could remember was a flash of white and screaming followed by the shot of a Laser Screwdriver. "Jenny…. Jenny…. Jenny wake up!" Jenny woke up with a gasp and started coughing immediately. "Where are we?" Jenny asked after she gets up and looks around finding the factory in ruins. "Right where we were…. But I don't see The Master or The Doctor anywhere." Rose walks up to Jack and Jenny before looking up to the sky. It was red… the same red they all seen in the factory itself.

_***What causes have I to feel glad?***_

_***I've built my life on judgment and causing pain***_

_***I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome***_

_***Now everything that I've had***_

_***And everything I've known have been thrown away***_

_***And with time I've come to find this isn't my home***_

"Not good…. I'm a little nervous about what happened. The Master hit the reactor therefor making the Factory explode. We need to find them before something bad happens. C'mon!" Jack yells and runs off and freezes when he sees a fire. But it's not the fire he's worried about… It's what's IN the fire. "No… he killed you!" Jack yells and the one in the fire smirks darkly. "Once you become a worker in the factory you can never escape…" Jack starts backing away and tenses when the figure walks closer as he feels himself getting weaker until he collapses on the ground. And the one above him smirks. Although he has a blindfold on he can still see him through his dark aura. "Just bloody perfect! We lose The Master and The Doctor and now Jack. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it!" Rose is walking around trying to find out where Jack went and runs towards when she hears Jack yell. "Such a shame… you don't know about the darkness in your heart Jack…." Rose looks at the scene before her as the two leave and what she caught out of the corner of her eye was a glimmer of silver hair. "No… it's not possible…. How can he be here?!"

_***I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.***_

_***The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.***_

_***Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,***_

_***Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.***_

Jack awoke in darkness. He called out but got no answer and that made him start to look around in the darkness trying to find some sort of exit. But the farther he walked there was just more darkness. "Do you really think that I would ever let you go…." Jack looks behind him and when he turned back around he saw a wave of water rising above him. He saw Jenny standing there. Jenny reached out to Jack and he ran right towards her but the wave crashed down on them, knocking Jack off his feet and he tried to reach Jenny again but couldn't. Jack swam up to the surface and took a breath of air. "Jack! Over here!" It was Rose. Jack started running towards Rose and she laughed when he smiled at her. Rose's attention is redirected when she notices a something falling from the sky. Jack looks up as well and with realization he realizes it was him. Jack felt the ground leave his feet and he begins falling, Rose tries to help him but can't. As Jack looks upwards as he falls he sees The Doctor and his evil within him when he ran the Factory before he handed it over to the Time Lord. Jack fell into the dark water and fell into a deep sleep as he feels his insanity take over once more. "In the Rainbow Factory…. Where not a single soul gets through…."

_***I try my best to block out the screams,***_

_***But they're haunting me in my dreams.***_

_***Please break my shackles, I want it to stop.* **_

The Doctor smirks as he picks up the knife that was used in the Factory. The sky was still red and The Master was looking for The Doctor to finish what he started. "Where not a single soul gets through…." Rose freezes when she finds The Doctor but it's too late, he has already seen her. Rose tries to scream when she gets pinned down but The Doctor covers her mouth and raises the knife above her throat.

A Laser Screwdriver shot knocks the knife out of The Doctor's hand and The Doctor looks up in anger. "You traitorous Time Lord you've never been like this!" The Master yells and The Doctor gets up before pulling his Sonic Screwdriver. The two stands there just staring into each other's eyes; anger against insanity. One must die and the other must survive for humanity to live as well. The Master knew he had to kill the only other Time Lord to stop this madness but he just couldn't. The sky turned darker as the two screwdriver shots collided in a blinding white light. "I didn't want to fight you but I have no choice!" The Master yells and The Doctor stops the collision and runs off causing The Master to glare at him. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ALIVE DOCTOR!" The Master screams as he watches The Doctor run off. The Doctor opens a dark portal and walks in when he's out of The Master's eye sight. The portal reopens at a dark tower surrounded by storm clouds and The Doctor smiles when he sees Jack's energy getting sapped into a red crystal. "Soon he will return…"

_***I man these wretched machines.***_

_***Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain.***_

_***Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality.***_

_***But life is not as it seems***_

_***Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain?***_

_***I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away.***_

Jack reawakens and starts to struggle finding it impossible to get away. "You can't do this!" Jack threatens and The Doctor laughs evilly. "Oh but I can. You made a fatal mistake by handing the Factory over to me Jack." Jack glares and grits his teeth. "The Master will stop you again!" The Doctor scoffs, "Oh I'm SURE he will… as soon as you're drained of your energy I'll move onto Jenny." The Time Lord takes out the knife and looks towards Jack. "NO!" Jack screams but The Doctor smirks and digs a knife into his throat cutting off his scream and his breathing. The Doctor laughs as the insanity takes over. "I know you loved her but you'll never win…. Captain. You were never my friend. I was never the friend you knew. The darkness shall wrap you in its embrace as I bring him back. The Master won't be able to stop him and neither can Rose. No one can save you now!"

_***I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.***_

_***The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.***_

_***Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,***_

_***Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.***_

The Master found Rose before they started running towards where The Doctor ran off to. They stopped when they saw the blood…. It was a message written in blood. _"Jack's immortality is gone so you won't be getting any help from him now that he's dead…." _The Master growls and clenches and unclenches his fists in anger. "How could he do this?!" Rose screams and The Master fires his Laser Screwdriver at the ground, writing out a message for the other Time Lord. _"The truth is I don't care for you at all! You can go to Time Lord Hell for all I care Theta!" _The Master turns away and starts walking off with Rose behind him. He was surprised he was staying sane while The Doctor wasn't. The ruins of the Factory scattered here and there still burning. "I need to stop him… I know what he's up too." Rose looks at him confused, "What's he going to do?" The Master looks towards the blood red sky and whispers. "He's going to destroy the world…."

The Doctor smirks when he sees the message The Master left 2 years ago. It was now that he had Rose trapped where he had Jack beforehand. "What are you going to do to us?!" Rose screams as The Doctor approaches her. "You're the fire that feeds The Master's anger…" Rose's eyes widen as she starts to struggle against the electric chains. "No, I won't let you win Doctor!" Rose screams and The Doctor laughs as a dark cloud swirls around him. Black and blue armor forms on him as his eye color changes into a vibrant green. Rose could only watch in horror as the darkness claims his soul. The very one she knew will take her life and kill those she loves. The Doctor smiles as he raises a sword above Rose's heart. Rose screams and tries to escape and succeeds. She runs off with The Doctor after her and runs through a dark portal that appeared with a girl, about the same age as Rose runs in and closes it behind them. The portal reopens where The Master and Jenny are walking and Rose falls to the ground and coughs. The Master looks at her before Jenny runs over and knells beside her. "He's…. changed into a nightmare…. He's not the same…" Rose choked out as she hits the ground bleeding. The Master grits his teeth in anger. Jenny looks at him and gets up. "I don't understand, why should we be any different?"

The Master looks at her and sighs. "You see after the Factory exploded, I awoke to find The Doctor surrounded by darkness. His opposite side was torn; he wanted to destroy the planet and find a dark dragon known in legends. But he destroyed it long ago and I'm guessing he wanted to bring it back by opening an interdimensional portal." Jenny nods and looks to the sky as a large portal opens. "I'm afraid we might be too late!" Rose speaks with fear and The Master looks away. "No! I refuse to give up! I'm going to stop The Doctor and the Night Fury!" Rose tosses The Master a Vortex Manipulator and he uses it to teleport to the platform in Convexity where The Doctor is inserting the final crystal. "My friend returns…." The Master runs up and stops. "No, I'm too late!" The Doctor turns around and glares, "Hm! Persistent and annoying Time Lord aren't you? This is where it really ends!"

The Master pulls his Laser Screwdriver and yells. "BRING IT!" The Doctor pulls his sword now with a blue fire around it, "No mercy this time!" The Doctor and The Master circle each other before The Doctor backs up and lunges; The Master prevents his sword from going down by firing his Laser Screwdriver and hitting him in the arm. "You'll never win Doctor!" The Master yells and kicks him off before grabbing his throat and began choking the other Time Lord. The Doctor pulls his knife and stabs it into The Master's shoulder. The Master screams but refuses to let him go. The Doctor kicks him off and a flash of white accompanies it; The Master glares as white and gold armor appears on him.

"No! NO!" The Doctor screams as The Master steps forward and a flood of white and gold blinds both of them. The light fades to reveal The Doctor passed out on the ground, Jenny runs up as the portal starts to open. "We've got to get out of here! NOW!" Jenny yells and The Master refuses. "I can't leave him behind! I've got to save him!" Jenny looks at him in disbelief. "WHAT?! Save the one who wanted to kill us?!" The Master glares and began to run towards the portal as The Doctor gets pulled in. Jenny grabs the vortex manipulator and teleports them out as they escape. They fall out of the portal as it closes and hit the ground hard. "Ow…. Mommy? Fluff my pillow…" The Doctor looks around and passes out afterwards.

When everyone reawakens they're in the TARDIS and Rose and Jack are standing there. "What…. Happened?" Jack looks at Rose and smiles. "You're alive?! But how?" The Master and Jenny both get up and smile at each other before walking over to the two. "We were brought back when you defeated The Doctor." Jack nodded as Rose walks over to him and Rose laughs. "Well look who's cheated on The Doctor!" Jack laughs as he puts one arm around Rose. "You little sneak. I thought you weren't going to ask her?" The Master hits him lightly over the head and Jack smirks. "Well, you guys were knocked out for a few weeks." The Doctor walks out without his dark armor from before. "You little sneak; I thought you weren't going to wake up." The Master laughs and walks out of the TARDIS and looks at the stars as The Doctor walks out after him. "See anything Master?" The Doctor asks as he approaches Time Lord and The Master turns to look at him. "No, but I have a bad feeling…" The Doctor nods. "Me too…."


End file.
